The Music Inside
by ChrisVertner
Summary: Lenalee hears the sound of a piano on her way back to her room. Who's playing it? Why?


The Music Inside

This is a song fic for Lavi and Lenalee to the song You Are the Music In Me.

Lavi's parts are _italic_. Lenalee's parts are just _italic. _And when they sing together it is _**italic. **_Please enjoy. I do not own D.Gray-Man nor do I own any rights to the song. Only in this fic does Lavi write the song. It belongs to it's respective owners.

* * *

The Music Inside

Lenalee was making her way back to her room after having helped her brother with some paper work. She paused a few feet from her door. The sudden tinkling sound of a piano permeated the air. She tilted her head to the side listening. She didn't recall that anyone at the Order knew how to play. But from the sound of it, whoever was playing was a pro at it. She turned, deciding to follow the sound and seek out this mysterious pianist.

The moment she moved a foot in the direction it was coming from, a voice began to accompany the tune. She froze. She knew that voice. _Lavi!_

_Na na na na. Na na na na. Yeah. You are the music in me.  
_

Following the sound, it didn't take long to find the place it was coming from. A deserted room of the Black Order that was never used. It was actually only on the next hall over from her own room surprisingly! She peered around the corner. Sure enough, there sat Lavi playing. She was entranced as his fingers graced over the keys. So graceful and fluid like.

After watching him for a few moments, she found herself suddenly drawn to him. Her feet began moving on their own accord towards him. Though her mind screamed for her to stop and wait, she could not. Her heart drew her forward. When she was a few feet from him, Lavi finally paused, and looked up at her. He looked startled to see her standing there.

"Why are you up so late Lenalee?" He asked. Eyes wide.

"Hmm? Oh I was doing some paper work for Nii-san and was on my way to my room when I heard you playing. It's beautiful. I didn't know you could play. Heck. I didn't even know this was here." She knew she was babbling and stopped, a faint blush rising on her cheeks as she gently ran a finger over the piano's smooth surface. It looked new.

"Not many people know I can play. And I know why you didn't know this was here. because it wasn't. Until tonight at least. I had asked the old man if I could get one. I love to play and hadn't been able to in a while. He told me I could so long as Komui didn't mind. So with your brother's permission I was able to get one shipped here. It arrived tonight so I thought I'd give it a try. You know? Break it in?" He smiled up at her.

She blushed more then. It was no secret, okay. Yes it was. That she had a crush on Lavi. She knew everyone thought she liked Allen. But that wasn't true. He was only a friend. But Lavi? He was different. Ever since she'd first come to the Order, Lavi had been beside her. Helping her. Comforting her when she was upset. It hadn't taken long for feelings to develop. So okay. Maybe now it wasn't really a crush anymore. She was in love with him. So?

She was brought out of her reverie by his hand on her arm. She jumped.

"What?!"

"I asked if you wanted to play with me. If you don't know how, I can teach you."

She nodded gently and sat next to him. The close proximity made her heart flutter.

"I was wondering what that was you were singing too." She asked. Immediately looking down at her hands embarrassed. "It was really pretty. I liked it."

"Oh. That?" He put one hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "It's just something I've been working on. I started writing it when Komui ordered the piano for me. I figured I'd get something started for when I got it. It's not that great. I haven't worked out the kinks yet."

"Will you teach me that one?" She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't refuse.

"Okay. If that's the one you really want. I know others. Better ones. Ones I've had time to work on." She shook her head. "Alright. Here's the music." He sat them in front of her. "And here's the lyrics." She was too busy looking at the music and trying to figure out what all the little squiggles meant, that she didn't pay attention to the lyrics at first and also didn't notice him moving closer. "Here. Sing with me first. Then I'll teach you the music itself afterwards. You can't really concentrate on both at first anyways. I'll tell you when to start singing. Okay?" Slowly she nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. He was so close now. Closer than before. His shoulder nearly touching hers. She could practically feel him breathing beside her. And when she looked back down at the lyrics, she realized that it was two people singing. A girl's part and a boy's. she blanched.

He'd said he'd started writing this before. Who had he planned on singing with? Surely it wasn't her. She glanced over as he began playing again.

She watched as his fingers moved over the keys again. Gentle and soothing. She found she liked watching him play and was so engrossed in it that she almost didn't realize when he told her to sing.

"Now." He said softly. She did, hoping she sounded okay. She didn't really know how well of a singer she was. But she'd try. For him. Anything for him. Instead of him singing the beginning as before, she noticed it was her job. So that's where she started.

_Na na na na. _

_Na na na na. Yeah. _

_You are the music in me. _

_You know the words "once upon a time"_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason_

_when you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

She shivered as his voice joined hers.

_**Your harmony**_

_**To the melody**_

_**It's echoing inside my head**_

Again she sang alone. She felt sad for some reason. She wanted him to keep singing with her.

_A single voice (__Single voice_)he echoed.

_Above the noise_

_**And like a common thread**_

_Hmm. You're pulling me_

Then the chorus began and they sand mostly together.

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

**Because **_**you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na. Oh. Na na na na. **_

_Yeah yeah yeah. _

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met_

Be_fore we met_

_Can't explain (__Oh Oh__)_

_There's no name for it (__No name for it__)_

_**I'm saying words I've never said**_

_And it was easy__ (So easy) _

_Because you see the real me__ (I see)_

_**As I am **_

_**You understand**_

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_

_To hear your voice (__Hear your voice__)_

_Above the noise (__Ohh Ohh__)_

_**And know I'm not alone**_

_Oh you're singing to me ( __Ohh Yeah__)_

Together they sang the whole chorus. She was liking this. It was fun. Singing with Lavi. She didn't want to stop.

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong (**__Yeah Ohh__**)**_

_**Oh you are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

They continued singing together even after the chorus.

_**Together we're going sing**__ (__Yeah__)_

_**We've got the power to sing what we feel**__ (What we feel)_

_connected and real_

_**can't keep it all inside**__ (Ohh)_

_**Na na na na.**__ (__Oh yeah__.)_

_**Na na na na**__. (__Oh yeah__.) _

_Yeah yeah yeah__. (__**Na na na na**__)_

_**You are the music in me**__ (In me)_

_**Na na na na**__. (__Oh yeah__.)_

_**Na na na na**__. (__Oh yeah__.)_

_**Na na na na. **_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song **__(Favorite song)_

_**I know that we belong (**__We belong__**)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because (**__Here because__**)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na. **__**(**__Oh yeah__**.)**_

_**Na na na na. **__**(**__Oh yeah__**.)**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me (**__Yeah__**)**_

And with the final "you are the music in me" Lavi leaned toward her. Before she realized it, his lips were on hers. Letting the final note of the piano linger. Her eyes widened.

"Lavi?" She breathed softly when he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers. "I don't understand."

"What's not to understand?" He grinned, nuzzling her face with his own. His arms having come up to encircle her and bring her closer to him. "I wrote that song for you Lenalee. I love you."

She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes. He did? This was too much to ask for and yet she was getting it. She'd wanted this for a long time. With a chocked sob, she practically flung herself deeper into his arms. And he accepted her.

He kissed her again before resting his face against her hair. "The truth is I didn't start learning to play until I came here and I learned that you liked piano. I wanted to impress you and actually I've had the piano on order for a long time. It took longer than I expected for it to get here. I've also been writing and perfecting that song for even longer than I'd had the piano on order. The only thing that i've really been working kinks out of was the actual music. Not the lyrics. I wanted the song written before I got it. So I could be ready with something to play for you."

"Lavi." She felt the tears brimming up again.

"Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry." He stroked her hair lovingly. "I don't care what the old man says. I'm staying with you. I'll even give up being a Bookman for you." She pulled back and stared into his eyes. But she could see that he was telling the truth. With a smile, she leaned back into his embrace.

"Will you teach me how to play the music now?"

"Of course." He kissed her one last time and then pulled back. He sat even closer to her now as he helped her to place her hands on the keys. And until she grew weary, he showed her long into the night how to play. By dawn the next morning, she was asleep on his shoulder. He sighed and smiled. He stood up and pulled her with him and carried her to her room. As he was leaving, Komui passed by.

"What are you doing?" he asked with suspicion.

"Oh nothing." Lavi replied with a smile, not daring to tell Komui that his little sister and him where together now. He'd let him fret and fuss. He found it amusing anyways.

* * *

Please read and review. I hope it's good. It was kind of a quick piece.


End file.
